Bride of Dracula
by Jamuss
Summary: Dracula awakens to see two of his old foes before him, one of which promptly began to kiss him, now Dracula must remember what brought this woman to his side, and bring an end to Satan's spawn. (eww summaries.) (Lords of Shadow) (rated for blood...obviously.) (Dracula x Carmilla.)
1. Prologue

She'd approached the stricken count, ever cautious to his rather volatile mood, the mangled corpse of the faux Marie a few feet away made it obvious to her that he was in a rather dangerous dither.

"What do you want from me woman." He hadn't looked to her, his clawed hands covering his features, the shame that wafted off of him almost made Carmilla scrunch her nose in disgust.

"I come to serve you..." She bowed low, an arm over chest and thrown to the side, at this, she felt his powerful gaze. "...my liege."

She looked to him, but the dark smirk she had faltered, what was before her, drenched in his own blood and that of his kill, the man looked to her with a predatory gaze. Though the image alone did not frighten the queen of vampires, it was the smell of his tears, the blood reeking of a hate so hot it did what it did, made her fear him for the first time.

"So be it, leave, I wish for no company." He'd dismissed her like she was nothing, anger distracted her from his clearly murderous mood.

"But milord, I'm here to be a servant to you." She pressed close to him, taking his bloody face Into her hands, locking lips with his. The iron taste of the woman's blood was still prevalent, the taste of the poor creatures fear intoxicating.

His hand clenched around her throat, obviously braking the kiss. He dragged her up to stand, her hands groping hard onto his wrists, while he scowled at the now frantic woman.

"I said, leave." He pushed hard, sending her stumbling back a few steps, coughing as she regained her balance.

"Forgive me." She despised this, more than she thought she would, but she accepted it as it would end soon enough.

"I'll return soon milord." She bit her lip trying to sound kind and reverent.

"Take your time witch!" He angrily turned to the corpse of the faux Marie. She turned away and left, trying to keep her anger from being telegraphed by her steps.

She would take her time, she had to devise a way to get him to drink from her.


	2. Chapter 1

Zobek entered the cathedral, the noise of the bustling city silenced by the thunder of the wooden doors. The smell of incense and candles immediately put him on edge, expecting the rundown place to be as it should, abandoned.

He was quite surprised to see a nun at the other end of the monastery, not seeing him, she continued lighting the candles that surrounded the demonic crucifix, the thing portraying Gabriel in the place of Christ.

Zobek payed little mind to the woman, focusing on getting to Gabriel and setting his plan into motion.

Going up a set of stairs, he searched for hidden, blocked off corridors, opening his path whenever he found them. Zobek quickly made his way to the throne room, the smell of Gabriel leading him.

The Lord of shadow once again saw the nun, this time though she was lighting candles around the real Gabriel, the real decrepit and rotting corpse of Dracula.

"Who are you?" Zobek rang, staring at the nun.

"Shhhhhh..." She continued to light the candles around Gabriel, who Zobek now realized to had already awoken.

"Zobek..." The corpse of Dracula wheezed.

"So I've found you, Gabriel." Zobek clenched his fists in anticipation of his old friends next move, Dracula rage burst then.

"Gabriel is dead, I am the Dragon." He hissed in slurred Latin, his voice almost too horse to understand, and attempting to rise from his seat, but the nuns hand kept the senile count at bay.

"The Dragon..." Zobek turned to the woman, who now stood beside Dracula facing The Lord of Shadow. Zobek took a step back in surprise, the woman's identity now unobscured.

"...Carmilla?" at this Dracula's blood red eyes shot to the woman for the first time since his awakening.

"Witch!" He roared, again attempting to rise from his seat, but the woman stopped him, she not decrepit or meek as he was.

"Be calm milord..." She lulled him, staring at him with some mesmerizing spell Dracula felt calm wash over him.

Then she kissed the prince of darkness, his eyes and zobek's with surprise.

She broke the short lived, awkward kiss, now sitting on the count, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What are you..." Before he even finished her neck was bare, her hand removing the nunnery's wimple to reveal the pale, succulent flesh of hers.

"Shush milord, drink." It would've happened with or without her blessing, instinct took over the dilapidated count, he, having been starved for centuries, latched on with such a force, it would've decapitated any lesser being.

"Take your fill." She grunted out painfully, Dracula complied, his nails digging into her flesh, holding her close as he drank from her, such closeness again stirred something behind the haze that concealed his memories, but his animistic hunger pervaded all his senses and mind.

As vitality returned to the count, his grip slowly faded, his hunger sated by the woman's blood. now he held the near limp form of Carmilla, looking at her for answers.

She now looked at him, with a warmth that bewildered the Count.


	3. Chapter 2

She now knelt beside him, the woman quite breathless after the feeding.

"Why do you serve me?" His mind was in disarray, this woman he'd killed before, who'd tried to kill him, now she'd nursed him back to his prime, kissed him passionately, and now prostrated to him.

"Because I love you." Again with the warmth in her eyes, and again this woman stirred something in him, memories still beyond his recollection.

As many time as she said it though, he was not convinced, this woman was vile, he firsthand saw what atrocities she was capable of, Laura alone had proven this woman incapable of the tenderness she now toted.

The thought of strangling the woman passed through his head, and with it a memory of him doing just that, of them meeting in his library, just after he slaughtered that...

He clenched his fist, the memory returning the taste of fear full iron to his mouth, the taste of the disgusting wretch that impersonated his wife!

He tore the arms off his throne as he stood, throwing them aside haphazardly, in a wrathful huff his red jacket congealed unto him.

His breath was heavy as he looked to her, again he told himself strangling her was am option, but as he reached a hand to do just that, Carmila's own hands rose.

Her hands clenched around his, again she feigned kindness in front of him, giving him a reassuring smile, he slapped the gesture away, disgusted in her unabashed fallacy.

"I can buy you serving me..." He walked past her, looking to Zobek.

"...But I know you're incapable of love." Almost instantly he smelt the blood of her tears. He'd made the great Carmila cry with a simple insult? He turned and saw this to be true, ruby tears trickling down her pale cheeks.

Confused, the count turned back to Zobek, hopping the woman would disappear for the moment, as to allow him to get his bearings.

"What do you want Zobek." He pushed her out if his mind for the moment, something even Zobek had difficulty doing, since he readily sensed the woman's sorrow through his myriad of extra sensory.

"Satan's return."


	4. Chapter 3

Response to freedomzero: I'll try to keep it as T as Castlevania will allow, it's an M game with M themes in it and if keeping it rated T ends up causing to much if a tonality problem then I'll change it to M.

Response to ThE 4SsAsSiN 21: I'll be keeping to the plot of the game rather closely, with some abridgments and changes but I'll try to get rid of most of the convoluted-ness that was present.

I'm also going to change it to PoV, as the previous chapters ended up being too awkward for my tastes.

* * *

I sauntered around Zobek, eyes trained on the elderly man.

"So you want me to help you." This was certainly uncomfortable for the man, coming to me for aid, well knowing that if I was at full strength I'd have no reserve in slaughtering him. Even though I was weak, he still squirmed under my gaze.

"I've done all I could, If I were to battle satan I'd surly loose..." Would you though? "...you defeated him before, you can do it again."

I'd heard him the first time, but again it lacked any reason for me to be involved.

"And?" Was all I asked Zobek, staring into his yellowed eyes, something different about him, I stood with arms crossed. The urge to banish him from my home ebbing its way into my mind.

"He'll slaughter all of humanity, and who knows what he'll do to us, we'll be his pets!" Was that fear in his voice?

A growl escaped my throat, I felt my weakness at that moment, Satan would easily best me if we battled.

"So kill Satan, again." This obviously wasn't something pleasant to wake up to, first Carmila's annoying reappearance, then the just as surprising return of Zobek, and now the Devil himself will apparently be knocking on my door in the near future.

"Yes." I felt like I had this conversation before, something I quiet possibly could've, seeing the miriad of clouded blotches that riddled my mind, the bridge of my nose ached from the unsightly myriad I'd just awoken to.

"Fine, just..." I turned to my throne, again Carmilla being their aggravated me to no end.

"...just give me a day." I said and waved Zobek to the door, he acknowledged and promptly left, he'd get his aid soon enough, a day was enough for me to settle this other matter at hand. The woman sat on an arm of my throne, dejected and acting like a child.

The scent of her bloody tears told me all, which only depend my confusion.


	5. Chapter 4

whatever her sorrow had turned into wasn't pleasant. A plethora of things, the emotions burning my nose as I stood before her, she unmoving from my throne, staring at me with a bloody scowl.

"Now get up and explain yourself." She did that, and as I took my seat she bowed low, almost mockingly low, something far more in character than her previous charade.

"You know me to be Carmila, and if you've truly forgotten the years we spent together then this is the first time you've seen me since you took my shard of the god mask." I nodded, the part of 'years spent though' obviously could be a fabrication.

"Please, fill me in on the years we apparently spent together." I'd humor her little plot, obviously any smitten little fantasy she'd conjure was a farce.

"We..." That faux hesitation and bashfulness was not befitting of the monster.

"We grew close, to love one another..." Already I wanted to call the wench out on the stupidity of that claim.

"...I was no servant, and you no master, we were equals, you the Lord..." She approached, cupping my chin. "...I the Lady of this home." She kissed me again, the blotched out memories writhed behind their curtain but stayed obscured, even so I wouldn't knock a beautiful woman from a kiss, holding her close I enjoyed the woman.

She broke the kiss but I still held her, bringing my lips to her ear I spoke.

"All of that remains to be seen, if it's true so be it, we're in love..." Doubt it. "...but if what you say is false, and my memories reveal anything less than the love you described, you'll have to jump through some hoops to stop me from impaling you on one of the gates." What I felt made me freeze a moment, her arms wrapped around my neck, she nuzzling into me.

"Then I have nothing to fear."


End file.
